After all
by Jennifer - Squint By Nature
Summary: We all know Kurt is going to go to New York somehow, this is just how I think it'll happen. My first Klaine/Glee fic but don't hold that against me! Enjoy.


It was a surprisingly beautiful day in Lima, not that it mattered to Kurt Hummel who was curled up on his couch watching _Gypsy _and eating a bowl of ice cream packed with more calories in one spoonful than he'd normally consume in a day. It wasn't like it mattered, what did he have now? NAYADA had rejected him and he had stupidly only applied to one school. No college, no New York, no plans. It had quickly dawned upon him that he was going to be stuck in Ohio for a lot longer than he thought, with no way of getting out.

Of course, he wasn't the only one bringing down the mood in Hummel-Hudson house hold; Finn had barely come out of his room since they had come home from the train station, not that Kurt blamed him- he wasn't just losing the future but the person he loved as well. Still, at least his plans to join the army were palpable (not that anyone was too happy about it).

The last song of the film ended and Kurt decided to go ask Finn if he wanted to get out the house and try and make each other feel better but the doorbell rang before he got up the stairs. On the other side of the door stood his curly haired boyfriend who was clearly trying not to smile.

Blaine stood on his toes and gave Kurt a long kiss. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed at the contact and his arms automatically went around Blaine's neck. It was so easy to forget that his life was essentially falling apart when he was there to distract him. Far too soon they broke apart and the older boy moved aside.

"Do you want to-"

He was interrupted by a shout from upstairs. "KURT. WHO'S AT THE DOOR?"

"BLAINE." He shouted back.

"Are you busy right now?" Asked Blaine, still standing in the threshold.

"Haven't you heard?" He asked bitterly. "I've got no plans."

He sighed and grabbing Kurt's hand yelled "HE'LL BE BACK LATER" and pulled him outside.

"It's lucky I had shoes on." Muttered Kurt as he got into the passenger side of Blaine's car. Blaine just gave him a grin and started the engine. "Do I get to know where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." Blaine teased.

After what felt like an hour of Blaine singing along to a Katy Perry CD (Kurt was pretty sure he was being tortured for something) they stopped at a park not far from Dalton that Kurt had never been to but recognised from driving past it.

The boys got out the car and Blaine went to the trunk, retrieving a picnic basket and blanket. He took Kurt's hand and led him through some woods until they came to a little alcove next to a lake.

The midday sun was shining down, making the water sparkle; No one was nearby, and Kurt let out a quiet 'wow' as Blaine laid out the blanket and the couple sat down.

"This place is really pretty." Said Kurt, watching his boyfriend pull out a couple cans of diet coke.

"I used to come here a lot," Blaine stared out onto the lake, "When I first started at Dalton, it was hard. Obviously. You've been there. It's like-like you should feel safe and happy that you're somewhere they can't hurt you but-"

"…But it's like they're still haunting you." Finished Kurt, looking at Blaine and wondering not for the first time how something so bad could've happened to someone so amazing.

The younger boy nodded. "I still come here when I want to think about things. The peace and quiet helps. I've never been here with anyone else before." He finished in a quiet voice.

Kurt shuffled closer to him, putting a hand on his arm. Blaine turned to look at him. "Thanks for showing me."

Blaine smiled, leaning over to brush his lips against Kurt's. "Well I wanted to talk to you about some things and I guess this was as good a place as any."

Kurt raised a perfectly styled eyebrow. "You're not going to break up with me are you? Because I can foresee an awkward ride home."

"You really think I'd drive to my favourite spot to break up with you?"

"I never really thought about you breaking up with me at all." He replied in a quiet voice.

"Well good," He pulled something out of the basket. "Because that's not what's happening."

Kurt, for the first time in a long time, was speechless as Blaine handed him a small ring box. Was this really happening?

"You're not proposing are you? I mean, I'd love to marry you someday but after what happened with Finn and Rachel, I-"

"Just open it!" Laughed Blaine.

He did and there sitting inside was possibly the most _adorkable _thing Kurt had ever seen in his life.

"What-what is it?" Kurt asked, taking it out of the box. It was shaped like a ring but not in the conventional sense.

"It's a promise ring. I made it out of chewing gum wrappers: juicy fruits."

"I-it's." He stumbled over his words, "What are you promising exactly?"

Blaine started listing all these wonderful things, the sweetest things and Kurt could only barely hear them over the sound of all these emotions running around in inside of him.

"…Most importantly I promise to love you. Even when you go to New York and I won't get to see you every day. You're most important person in my life, Kurt and no matter what happens we'll make it work."

To say he was overwhelmed, overwhelmed with happiness and love for this amazing, gorgeous boy in front of him was an understatement and all he could think to do was grab him by his collars and kiss him senseless until he was sure that Blaine knew everything he was feeling.

As they broke apart something occurred to him, "You-you know I'm not going to New York? I'll probably end up working at my dad's shop- as horrific as that sounds- until I can apply to college again."

Blaine looked guilty then, "About New York…"

"What did you do?" Kurt gasped.

For the second time, Blaine opened the basket that Kurt was now sure didn't actually have any food in it, and handed him an envelope with a sheepish look on his face.

"Your dad was worried when you only applied to one school but he knew he'd never get you to change your mind so I made a copy of your NYADA application and sent it to NYU as well as a video of you performing to the Tisch programme." He explained. "Are you mad?"

"Tisch? As in where Gaga went?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt opened the letter; he only needed to look at the first line.

_Mr Hummel,_

_We are happy to inform you…_

He looked up to the uncertain face of his boyfriend. "You have an audition set up for Tisch if you want to go…"

Kurt couldn't breathe. This was unbelievable; he had a college to go to! In New York no less! It wasn't NYADA but anywhere that could turn out alumna like Lady Gaga was still great!

"Say something." Pleaded Blaine, still looking at him.

"I have the most… amazing boyfriend, and dad, ever!"

Blaine relaxed at that.

"I can't believe you guys did this behind my back but I am so glad you did." He threw his arms round Blaine and hugged him close. "I love you." He whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." Blaine kissed his cheek and pulled back. "Are you okay?"

Only then did Kurt realise happy tears had begun to cascade down his face and wiped a few away. "Are you kidding? Everything's coming up Kurt!" He sung.


End file.
